


Rewards

by Lindenharp



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [21]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You gonna eat dinner standing up, Sergeant?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards

“You gonna eat dinner standing up, Sergeant?”

“And possibly breakfast, sir.”

“On the bed, naked, face down.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You sound unenthusiastic.”

“Sorry, sir. You were quite… thorough this morning.”

“You needed a good reminder.”

“Sir.”

“This arrangement was your idea. You can end it any time. But if you’re going to obey me, it can’t be only when you think it’s convenient or fun.”

“Yes, sir.”

“What are you gonna do now?”

“Whatever you say, sir.”

“Excellent decision. Lift your arse.”

“Yes, sir. Ohhh…”

“Herbal aloe lotion. It feels good?”

“Wonderful, sir, but… what’s that scent?”

“Lavender, of course.”


End file.
